all was well
by nando x3
Summary: O epílogo, pelo ponto de vista de Draco Malfoy.


Como eu disse em "nineteen years later" (http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/ 6436699 /1/, sem os espaços), as releituras do epílogo estão sendo feitas para a challenge de textos do "Terra de Ninguém" – sendo ambas relacionadas à "Nowhere Left to Run" (http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/ 6359787 /1/ nowhere_left_to_run, sem os espaços). Nessa aqui, vamos ver como foi o epílogo pelo ponto de vista da família Malfoy.

Como sempre, comentários são (muito) bem vindos :3

* * *

**epílogo,**

_dezenove anos depois._

- Vamos, Scorpius, eu não quero que você se atrase e perca o trem! - Astoria gritou, exasperada, atravessando a estação cheia de gente a passos largos, os cabelos escuros dançando às suas costas. As pessoas, em sua grande maioria trouxas, pararam para observar como a mulher de longo vestido negro cruzava o local, enquanto pai e filho permaneciam alguns passos atrás, desconfortáveis.

Astoria não era exatamente bonita; seu queixo era pontudo e seu nariz era fino e pronunciado, resultado de uma construção óssea ruim - característica da família. Os lábios estavam sempre pintados de vermelho-sangue e a maquiagem pesada a faria passar por uma gótica, se não fosse sua idade. Muitas vezes ela lembrava uma ave de rapina, mas havia algo em seu olhar, o modo como aqueles pequenos olhos azuis costumavam encarar as pessoas, que a tornavam alguém que merecia dar uma olhada atenta. Talvez tivesse sido por isso que Draco acabara casando com ela; pelo modo como ela parecia ler sua alma, com um simples piscar. Ou talvez fosse pelo fato de ela ser realmente rica.

Ele nunca tinha se imaginado pensando que acabaria se unindo a alguém _daquela_ forma.

- Ainda faltam quinze minutos, Toria, o Expresso não vai desaparecer. - rolou os olhos, empurrando o carrinho de Scorpius pela estação. Astoria desapareceu na passagem da barreira entre as estações nove e dez e foi seguida pelo marido e o filho, que estava muito mais calado do que o normal. Isso não passou despercebido à Draco. - Tudo bem, Scorp?

- Uhum. - ele encolheu os ombros, forçando um sorriso. - Ela tinha _realmente_ que vir?

- Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa... - ele sussurrou, fazendo o filho rir. O vapor atingiu seu rosto em cheio ao chegar à Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos e por um momento ele se sentiu perdido. Scorpius apertou-lhe a mão levemente, enquanto eles tentavam encontrar algum sinal de Astoria ou alguém conhecido.

_Havia_ gente conhecida ali - montes delas. Quase esbarraram na família Goyle e por pouco Edward Nott não o arrastou para um papo, provavelmente para apresentar uma de suas meninas para Scorpius. Não havia sinal de Astoria ainda e isso era quase reconfortante.

Ele poderia ter se divorcidado, é claro. Há muito tempo. Ele não tinha nenhum sentimento específico pela esposa e sabia que, mesmo sendo sua mãe, Scorpius não conseguia suportar aquela mulher - e mesmo assim, não conseguia realmente se imaginar sem ela. Voltar para casa à noite e encontrar o filho e a esposa atirando copos e taças um contra o outro tinha se tornado uma rotina que ele começara a apreciar.

Exceto pelo fato de que Scorpius não estaria por lá por muito mais tempo.

- Ai estão vocês! - Astoria praticamente ginchou, aproximando-se deles. - Por Mordred, Scorpius, já não disse que você tem que abotar isso? - ela rolou os olhos, fechando os últimos botões da capa do filho. Scorpius fez uma careta, tentando puxar o último botão; estava tão perto de sua garganta que ele mal conseguia respirar. Não que ele duvidasse que ela estivesse tentando sufocá-lo, claro.

- Olha só quem está ali. - Draco fez um gesto com a cabeça, quando um pouco da névoa que cobria a plataforma se dissipou, permitindo que ele visse um grupo reunido não muito longe dali. Potter e Weasley; ele quase se esquecera de que ambos os seus antigos colegas de escola tinham filhos na idade do jovem Scorpius. Isso o fez sorrir, logo depois de fazer um breve aceno com a cabeça na direção deles e murmurar que eles deveriam continuar indo; era uma irônia do destino saber que mais uma vez um Potter, um Weasley (e Granger, por tabela) e um Malfoy iriam dividir uma sala de aula. - Astoria, pode nos dar um momento?

- Por que? - ela estreitou os olhos, seu olhar vagando do mais velho ao mais novo. - _Tudo bem_, acabei de ver Pansy e Blaise Zabini, parece que o garoto deles também está em Hogwarts este ano. Quem sabe você e ele podem ser amigos, Scorpius? Se é que ele vai conseguir suportar você, é claro. - e ela se afastou, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Ouça, Scorp. - ele começou, ajudando o filho a pôr as malas para dentro do trem. - Eu quero que você tente ser amigo daqueles dois que você viu na estação, certo? Albus Potter e Rose Weasley são os seus nomes. Eu já falei deles pra você, lembra?

- Sim... mas por que o senhor quer que eu seja amigo deles, papai? - Scorpius franziu o cenho, parecendo confuso. Draco mordeu levemente o lábio inferior; como explicar ao seu pequeno que seu pai não queria vê-lo cometer os mesmos erros que o próprio cometera? Mais de uma vez Draco se perguntara como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se Harry tivesse apertado sua mão, em um primeiro de setembro não muito diferente do que aquele em que eles estavam. Teria Potter o tornado uma pessoa melhor? A _situação_ com Dumbledore estivera em sua mente durante muito, muito tempo, atormentando seus sonhos. Se as coisas com Harry tivessem dado certo, seus pais jamais teriam perdido tudo... Crabbe jamais teria morrido... Astoria não carregaria seu sobrenome...

... mas por um lado, ele não teria Scorpius e tal idéia era aterradora demais para ser sequer concebida. Amava aquele garoto mais do que jamais conseguira amar outra coisa - e amava mais ainda o fato de que, exceto pela aparência, não havia nada que os tornasse remotamente parecidos. Tão idealista, tão... _ele_, Scorpius não era em nada igual ao pai. Ele era, de fato, muito mais parecido com _outra_ pessoa da família.

- Você é muito mais Black do que Malfoy, sabia disso? - Draco sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos do filho. Não muito longe dali, o apito do trem soou. - Bom primeiro ano, Scorp.

- Papai... - a voz de Scorpius soou muito mais baixa do que realmente era, fazendo Draco erguer a cabeça para o garoto. Scorpius parecia apreensivo; mordia o lábio inferior com força, apertando os dedos contra a porta do trem. - E se eu for para a Corvinal?

Por um momento Draco o observou, os olhos fixos naquelas íris azuis que eram tão parecidas com as suas. Não era preciso pensar muito para saber que Scorpius estava com aquilo preso em sua garganta há muito tempo - e que por "Corvinal" ele queria dizer "Grifinória", é claro. Seu pai jamais lhe dera sequer a opção de lhe perguntar algo assim.

- Então você será o melhor corvino que Hogwarts já viu, Scorp. - e ele se aproximou do filho, beijando-lhe sua testa. - E não vai ser menos Malfoy por isso. Agora é melhor você ir, antes que fique sem cabines boas.

Scorpius desapareceu dentro do trem, logo depois do trem se preparar para partir. Ele acenou para o filho, que pusera a cabeça para fora de uma das janelas e acenara em sua direção, até perdê-lo de vista. Seria estranho estar sem seu filho por perto e ele não tinha idéia de como sentiria sua falta - mas sabia que era hora de Scorpius ter suas próprias aventuras. E ele ficaria bem.

Tudo estava bem.


End file.
